AND THE SONG REMAINS THE SAME
by villyforever55
Summary: This is a short story about New Years Eve 2014. The main characters are Billy Abbott and Victoria Newman.


**AND THE SONG REMAINS THE SAME**

**Victoria**

Victoria is in her room, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She's pleased with the end result. Although her small baby pouch is still with her, the dress fits her perfectly. The dress is red, one of her signature colors, and short, showing off her long, slender legs. Her thick, glossy mane is fashioned neatly, but not too neatly, away from her face, forming a cascade of waves in the back, accentuating her long neck and cheekbones. A high, jeweled neckline makes her drop diamond and ruby earrings the only necessary jewelry. She checks out her profile; breast feeding has changed her, her beasts are fuller than she's used to, but she likes them, even though they made a backless dress out of the question for tonight. Leakage cannot be an issue! High heels, a simple clutch and she's ready. Stitch will be here soon to pick her up.

Victoria goes to check on and kiss her children good night, amazed at her good fortune to have these two beautiful children here with her. Reed has already gone home and she misses him, but she did call to wish him a Happy New Year. She feels so blessed and thanks God every day that she is their mother.

Johnny is sleeping peacefully in his room, as she expected. She goes to Katie's room and she, too, is sleeping. Hannah is already downstairs ready to take over, but Victoria hesitates for a moment, somewhat reluctant to leave Katie for the first time. But, it's a new year and she has reason to celebrate, if only for a few hours. Victoria realizes that it's been years since going out to celebrate the new year, she and Billy always stayed home and brought the New Year in together; it's time to try something different. She forces memories of other New Year's Eves from her mind, determined to enjoy herself and Stitch.

**Billy**

Billy looks good in his black suit; the tailoring is perfect on his long, muscular frame. He glances over at Chelsea, who looks beautiful for their first NYE celebration at the club. It was a last minute decision to go, but knowing the owner personally made it possible. Dinner, dancing, spirited conversation and an endless amount of champagne should make for a very enjoyable evening. He hasn't been out on the town for New Year's Eve in years, not since that first NYE when he was pulled out of the gutter by a guardian angel. Since that night, it's been the two of them, and maybe a kid or two or three sleeping upstairs. "If I were still with Vickie, it would be Reed, maybe, but definitely Johnny and Katie, because Delia's not here." he thinks to himself. Luckily, he did get to spend some time with Reed during his visit and he had stopped Victoria's by earlier today to see Johnny and Katie. Victoria understands his need to bond with Katie as her father, so since a formal agreement or visitation schedule hasn't been set up, all it takes is a phone call to check Victoria's schedule, but that's how Victoria rolls. God must have a sense of humor because, for a habitual screw up, he realizes he's still very fortunate to have these children in his life, still, after Delia. It's more than he deserves.

Other thoughts enter his mind. Strange, how a thought of happiness can quickly turn to one of sorrow and regret. Last year wasn't very happy, for several reasons, but he got through it, once again, because of Victoria. Last year, he made the second biggest mistake of his life; he had betrayed Victoria, with Kelly. Time has taught him his grief wasn't an excuse, he had broken every rule a man who is married and deeply in love with his wife could break, and he will never forget it. Even now, he feels ashamed when those memories return, to remind him of what he did and what it cost him. Billy tries to shake off those thoughts, turns and smiles at Chelsea, telling her how beautiful she looks. He's so ready for some partying and some fun, he needs it

**Party Time**

Victoria and Stitch arrive at the club which is beautifully decorated for the evening's events. They find their way to the ballroom. Victoria's mind immediately goes back to the fiasco that occurred earlier this year, when Billy made his confession. But, that's a different time and a different man, she tells herself. She smiles at Stitch, knowing that could never happen with him.

Her smile becomes frozen when she looks up to see Billy and Chelsea enter the room. Victoria has accepted their relationship and has no problem with Johnny spending time with them. But, sometimes, the reality of what lead up to Johnny's conception and what it could have done to her and Billy's marriage back then still leaves a sour taste in her mouth. And part of her finds it hard to believe or accept that Billy seems to have forgotten everything that transpired, including the false rape allegation. It seems that very few people remember. Jill for one has not forgotten and probably never will, but that's her baby boy and Victoria doesn't blame her one bit. Again, Victoria puts those lingering feelings aside as she sees Billy and Chelsea coming towards them.

Billy sees Victoria and Stitch and steers Chelsea over to their table to say hello. The conversation is pleasant, almost friendly between the two couples. "I guess we'll see you guys later. That is, of course, if you don't mind if I have a dance with Victoria." Billy says, directing the last sentence towards Stitch. "Okay with you, Vicky?' You won't mind, will you Chelsea?" Billy continues. Chelsea smiles, "No, not at all. Maybe Stitch and I can have a dance." After a few more words, Billy and Chelsea go to their table, a little distance away, but in full view of Victoria and Stitch.

"They seem happy." Stitch says. "Yes, they do." Victoria replies. "I'm glad for them, especially Billy. It's been a tough year for him. It seems he's found peace and that's a good thing. (Acceptance is a learned skill that gets better with practice.) But, let's not talk about them, let's talk about us."

"Us?" Stitch says, smiling and moving closer. "What about us? Is there really an 'us'?"

"I think so. And I think I'm going to enjoy the journey, finding out where 'us' goes. What about you? Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready. Just been waiting for you to be ready." Stitch answers, still smiling, gazing into Victoria's eyes, leaning close enough to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Billy is sitting close to Chelsea, his arm draped across her chair, smiling and joking with her, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stitch kiss Victoria. Billy feels a slight tightness in his stomach at the kiss and is surprised at his reaction, but he decides to not dwell on it, at least, not now. Chelsea doesn't see it and smiles back at Billy, laughing, sipping her champagne. Billy tells Chelsea another joke and she laughs and kisses him.

Time goes by quickly, Billy and Chelsea dance to the music provided by the orchestra, enjoying themselves. Victoria and Stitch dance, but she is starting to feel a little tired, one of the results of being a new mother.

"You're tired aren't you? Ready to go home?" Stitch asks.

"Yes, I'm a little tired, but we have to wait until New Years. What time is it?"

"11:30. Thirty more minutes to go. And you do remember you promised Billy a dance, right?"

"No, I didn't promise, I just nodded my head in agreement." Victoria says, rolling her eyes. "If he comes over, I'll dance with him. He may have forgotten."

"No, I don't think he has." Stitch says as he sees Billy waking towards them.

"Are you ready for our dance, Ms. Newman?" Billy asks, jokingly. "And Stitch, I believe your partner is waiting for you."

"Well, Okay. I'll be right back." Stitch lets go of Victoria and heads for Chelsea who is once again seated at her table.

Billy takes Victoria by the hand and as the orchestra starts to play, he wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her close. Victoria is hesitant at first, but then relaxes and drapes her arm around his neck. They haven't been this close in a while, but it feels familiar. Billy leans back to look at her face, and is once again struck by her beauty.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Billy asks.

"No, you didn't but it's good to know." Victoria lets out a small giggle. We're not going to go into small talk, are we? I mean we were never good at that."

"No, we weren't. I will ask one thing, though. Are you happy?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. And I think that goes under the heading of small talk. Let's just stop now, before we start talking about the weather." Billy and Victoria both laugh. They continue their banter, smiling at each other, making tiny references to past events, things that only the two of them share. "What, no petals in your bosom?" Billy asks devilishly, with his typical Billy Abbott grin.

Victoria laughs and responds, without thinking, "No, there's no room in there, or haven't you noticed?" A slight blush comes across her face, as she realizes what she just said.

Billy looks and smiles appreciatively. "Yes, I noticed. It looks good on you. And, we know each other to well for you to even think about filtering your conversation with me. I know how that freakish little mind of yours works. "

"But, we have to watch what we say. You're with Chelsea and I'm with Stitch. Our hearts are with them now." Victoria looks him directly in the eye, waiting for his response, be it an agreement or a contradiction.

"Really? Stitch has your heart?"

"Yes. As much as Chelsea has yours."

"So, either we're both deliriously happy with our new relationships or we're both lying to them and to ourselves. Which is it?"

Without giving a direct answer, Victoria, feeling slightly exasperated, replies, "Can't we just enjoy where we are now with each other? We're getting along so much better. All the hurt and anger is gone and we are both in a better place. Let's just leave it at that."

Being so involved in their conversation, neither has realized that the song has ended. It's the two of them, Billy still holding her with one arm around her waist, his other hand holding her hand close to his heart, while Victoria still has her arm around his neck. Before they can move, another song begins. A young songstress begins to sing an old favorite, her rendition of Sarah Vaughn's classic love song, "At Last". Victoria tries to leave and return to her table, but Billy stops her.

"I'm glad I was able to see you and talk to you. It is NYE and to not have seen you would have left me feeling that something was missing, and that would have been you and me on NYE, together, if only for a moment."

"I know." Victoria says softly.

Stitch and Chelsea have their dance and watch the interplay between Billy and Victoria. Stitch takes Chelsea back to her table, but doesn't leave her alone, he stays and waits. Neither has missed the easiness, the way Billy and Victoria hold each other and smile or the fact that they were still dancing after the music stopped and another song started. Stitch sighs, wondering what Billy and Victoria are saying to each other.

"Why am I even trying? There are some things you just can't fight."

"Well, whatever they're saying to each other, Billy is still going home with me and you're going home with Victoria. It's not time to give up, there's too much at stake. Billy and I are creating a family and building a life together and you and Victoria can do the same. We can do this. Trust me." Chelsea is adamant, refusing to change her opinion about what she sees. Stitch is not so certain.

"I just remember what you said before you set your sites on Billy, that they have a connection that's stronger than even they realize. That is what you said, isn't it? Well," Stitch continues to make his point while glancing in Billy and Victoria's direction, "there it is right there. They can't see or think about anything but each other right now."

"They're just feeling nostalgic, since Katie was born. That's all it is. Billy and I have a child together and it didn't make us a couple then so it won't happen now."

"Actually, that's not true. You are Johnny's biological mother, but Johnny belongs to those two people right there. And from what I understand, what happened between you and Billy then was not a love match, now, was it? That," Stitch says, again looking at Billy and Victoria, "was a love match and probably still is."

"So, you're saying we should just give up? I'm not going to do that. Are you?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, honestly. Guess I'll just wait and see."

Under the watchful eyes of Stitch and Chelsea, Billy and Victoria continue their dance, oblivious to those around them. Victoria's head is resting on Billy's shoulder, eyes closed, remembering. Billy squeezes her a little tighter, not wanting to let go. The smell of her hair, softness of her skin and feel of her body next to him is as he remembers, but the moment of bliss is short lived. The music stops and they look into each other's eyes, briefly. Billy leads her back to her seat and before letting go, kisses her hand, but is unable to speak. He turns and Victoria watches as he walks away.

**It's A New Year**

Stitch returns to his seat. He notices the mood has changed, even though Victoria smiles at him when he takes his seat. He tries to shake it off, ignoring the knot in his stomach.

"Did you enjoy your dance?"

"Yes, it was fine. How about yours? Did you and Chelsea have anything to talk about?"

Before Stitch can answer, the countdown to the New Year begins. Everyone present joins in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year"! The well-dressed guests and party goers start to sing "Auld Lang Syne", kissing the person next to them, blowing their obligatory horns and downing their glasses of champagne, hoping against hope for better, happier times ahead and despair at the possibility that nothing will change. Hope and despair: two opposing emotions occurring simultaneously; a New Year's Eve tradition.

Stitch and Victoria kiss and wish each other a Happy New Year, but both know the ride home will not be as happy as when they started; Stitch will be filled with questions he's hesitant to ask and Victoria with answers she's not yet sure of; the end result is silence.

Across the room, Billy's reception from Chelsea is cool, very cool and Billy understands, but doesn't regret his dances, his conversation with Victoria or the kiss on her hand. He can't, he just wasn't ready to face this holiday without Victoria. They chime in on the countdown, and kiss at the New Year, Billy giving her a big hug, which Chelsea accepts and returns, but not gladly, her mind is on other things. This would not be happening if Adam was still alive. She wouldn't be worrying now, or feeling insecure if only Adam was still here. Her father, Jeffrey, was right; Adam knew who he loved, and it was her.

Billy searches the crowd for Victoria, and he sees her. Victoria is hugging Stitch, but over Stitch's, shoulder, she sees Billy watching her, and mouths the words, "Happy New Year". Billy nods in acceptance and does the same, before returning his attention back to Chelsea. Billy wonders what will happen between them when they get home, but still, he can't be sorry, never sorry for what he and Victoria just shared, no matter how fleeting it was. But, was it enough?


End file.
